It Was Worth It In The End
by Jiberty Fan
Summary: Declan's back at Degrassi. Holly J is finding that trying to move on is harder than she thought. This storyline is set during the 10th season of "Degrassi."
1. Chapter 1

It Was Worth It In The End

By Jiberty Fan

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi" Declan and Holly J would be the power couple that they are and deserve to be and running "DegrassI" during their senior year. They also wouldn't be "On A Break." I liked having Holly J work at the Dot because there is more room for storylines and so she's not working at the country western restaurant. This takes place after Holly J and Declan's break up and is set during this season's current storylines. As far as writing fanfic goes, I am more concerned with content than I am with the length of a chapter or chapters. The character's thoughts are Italics. I own nothing. Please read and review.

_Holly J sighed after another long day at Degrassi. Senior year wasn't supposed to be like this. Yeah, that's the understatement of the year. Now because Sav and I acted foolishly during Vegas night we all now have to wear uniforms all the time at school. You're not entirely to blame. I did play a role in all of this. Stop beating yourself up over that. You've always been too hard on yourself. She tried hard to keep all of her memories of Declan from her mind. This idea of going on a break wasn't all it's cracked up to be now was it? _

"Earth to Holly J!"

"What is it Sav?"

"Are you alright? Your mind seems to be elsewhere. I never thought that I'd say that about you."

Holly swallowed a sigh and tried to pay attention to Sav. He was her boyfriend after all and he deserved her attention.

"There's just a lot on my mind lately."

"What is it? I'm sure you've got some ideas about what to do about Degrassi being turned into a police state by Principal Simpson."

_You wouldn't want to know and you wouldn't understand. He's just trying to help you out and you won't let him in. You can't or you won't? Both. Thinking about your ex when you're with your current boyfriend, that's not good. What else can go wrong today?_

"Come on Holly J, I was just trying to lighten the mood. You seem so distant today."

"I know you were just trying your best to try and make me smile."

"You take everything so seriously, lighten up."

_That's easy for you to say, Sav; you don't have to worry about money. _

"It's just been a long day, that's all." _Let's_ _try_ _a_ _long_ _few_ _weeks_. "Oh, no, I'm going to be late for work."

"Peter won't care Holly J."

"Yes, but, I care. I've got to go."

"Do you want me to give you a ride? It's the least I can do after all that you've done to help me with student council."

"No, I need some time to think right now." _That's_ _probably_ _the_ _most_ _honest_ _thing_ _you've_ _said_ _to_ _Sav_ since _you_ _started_ _dating._ Holly J left Sav with no kiss goodbye.

After leaving Degrassi Holly J feels the rain starting to drizzle. _This_ _is_ _just_ _great_ _it's_ _raining_ _and_ _I_ _am_ _running_ _late_. Holly J thought about calling Fiona for a ride since her mother had the car today. She quickly decided against that idea. _I_ _can't_ _expect_ _a_ _Coyne_ _to_ _be_ _around_ _to_ _bail_ _me_ _out_ _all_ _the_ _time._ _You_ _made_ _that real_ _clear_ _remember_ _the_ _last_ _time_ _you_ _saw_ _Declan?_ Their fight still hurt like a fresh wound like it happened just yesterday.

Holly J isn't paying much attention to what is going on around her and is almost off of school grounds when she sees car that she recognizes but doesn't expect to see. The government plates are a dead giveaway. She secretly hoped that it was Fiona in the car but, given how things have gone of late she just knew that she wasn't about to get her wish. The door opened and Holly J got her answer.

"Where are you going in the rain Holly J? Declan saw Holly J and almost gasped not from her beauty but, from the fact that there was no glow in her cheeks or light in her eyes. She looked emotionally drained. He also realized that his face and the look in her eyes mirrored his.

"I come in peace, please. Just let me take you to where you need to go." Holly J hesitates for a second. She sighs.

"Alright, just to The Dot." There was no change in her tone which Declan noticed.

Holly J wants answers as to what Declan is doing back at Degrassi but isn't sure that she will want to hear what he has to say. There is an uneasy silence.

"What are you doing here Declan?"

"I'm here for Fiona, that's all." Well that's part of the truth at least.

"That's all?"

"Yes and I'm really sorry about pushing that money on you like that. It's just that's how I was taught to fix problems. If you throw enough money at a problem it will disappear or so my family thinks."

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"When do you suggest we talk about this?"

Holly J sighed and gave up. She knew Declan won this time.

"I just wanted you to have the very best, only the very best for my girl. That's all."

"It's okay. You just wanted what was best for me no matter how over-the-top it was. You were a real prince charming." Declan's heart soared for a second and then he realized that there was still no light in her eyes and the sadness he saw just wasn't going away from her face.

"What's wrong Holly J?"

"What makes you think something is wrong with me?"

"The Holly J I know lights up any room that she's in and you didn't fight with me."

"I'm too tired to fight right now."

"Can we start over please? I want to be your prince charming and everything else that you expect me to be."

"It's complicated."

"You're worth it. Define complicated for me."

_Well, he asked you a question._

"I am dating Sav right now." From the tone of Holly J's voice Declan knew this wasn't a joke even if it sounded like one.

"It must not be serious then."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't look like someone who's in love. He's probably a warm body to you and he can't make your heart race and make you feel all flustered and tingling just from his touch. Sav seems like a nice guy, but, trust me you're going to get bored if you're not already."

"Sav and I are doing just fine and are happy, Mr. Relationship Expert."

"Since when does doing just fine ever satisfy you? Do I have to spell it all out for you? I still love you and only you." With those simple words, Declan leaned in and gave Holly J a kiss. After Declan saw that she made no effort to pull away from him, he deepened the kiss. Declan heard a satisfied sigh from Holly J which made him never want to stop kissing her.

Holly J broke the kiss.

"Oh, great now look what I've done. What am I supposed to do now? Wow, I ever know how to complicate things!" Holly J put her head in her hands.

"What's so complicated? I want you and I can tell that you want me too."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"You let me kiss you and made no effort to stop me once we started kissing."

"I thought that you would get over me. "

"So you tried to move on with Sav?" It took a bit for Declan to wrap his head around that idea.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to hurt anyone including Sav."

"That was inevitable, Holly J. So we will get to be the subject of high school gossip for a bit. We can deal with it. Bring it on. Sav isn't a child he can deal with a break up."

"What did I do to deserve you Declan?" Holly gave him a real smile for the first time.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"We're here and you're late today for work. I am sorry it won't happen again. "

"We got a little distracted."

"Don't worry it was all worth it in the end."

"I can get you a doctor's note Holly J."

"I know you could. You look adorable just sitting here looking so worried about me. You could come watch me work again. "

"That's a tempting offer, but not today after you're late for work because of me."

_Holly_ J kissed Declan again before going into the Dot for what was left of her shift.

The End Of Chapter One. To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

It Was Worth It In The End

Chapter 2

By Jiberty Fan

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi" Declan and Holly J would be the power couple that they are and deserve to be and running "DegrassI" during their senior year. They also wouldn't be "On A Break." I liked having Holly J work at the Dot because there is more room for storylines and so she's not working at the country western restaurant. This takes place after Holly J and Declan's break up and is set during this season's current storylines. As far as writing fanfic goes, I am more concerned with content than I am with the length of a chapter or chapters. The character's thoughts are Italics. I own nothing. Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter and added this story as a favorite. Please read and review.

Holly J sighed. _Well, Declan's home and he still loves me. That was the easy part. Now comes the hard part. Breaking up with Sav without it being the main subject of the Anti-Grapevine. I know that won't happen but you can't deny your heart's true feelings forever either. The next school scandal has got to be just around the corner right? You'd better hope so._

Holly J went into the Dot and noticed that thankfully it wasn't as hectic as it normally is right after school. _ Maybe it's because of the rain. _

"I never thought I'd see the day where Holly J would be late for work."

"It won't happen again, I promise Peter."

"It's okay, Holly J. Nobody is on time all the time, even you. You work hard anyone can see that."

With that Holly J got work. _Please let this shift go by quickly._

Holly J takes a few orders and then starts to wipe down the tables and chairs. Peter notices how quiet and seemingly preoccupied Holly J seems to be.

"Is everything alright Holly J?"

"What do you mean Peter?"

"You are really quiet today."

_You will know everything in a few hours._

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to go home?"

"I need the money, Peter."

"You can always work on extra shift on the weekend, if you want. Go home. It's not that busy."

"If you insist."

"Hi Mom. It's me. Peter sent me home early. Can you come get me?"

_Please don't ask me 20 questions about this._

"Are you okay? This isn't like you to come home early from work."

"It's not busy probably because of the rain today."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." Holly J sighed.

In another part of Toronto, Declan was in Fiona's apartment and pacing.

"If you don't stop pacing Declan, you're going to wear a hole in the floor. What's wrong?"

When she gets no response from Declan, Fiona probes further.

"You pacing and checking your cell phone every five seconds isn't nothing. Let me guess it has something to do with Holly J."

"It's none of your business, Fi."

"So it does have something to do with Holly J. Aw, you really are gaga for her, that's really romantic. That's why you're here right?"

"When did you become some kind of psychic?"

"Can you at least sit down? You haven't even told me what you thought about my apartment."

Mrs. Sinclair and Holly J had a quiet ride home which Holly J more than welcomed especially today.

As soon as Holly J got home she hung up her coat and headed to her room. She hoped Sav was on Skype because there was no way they were going to have this conversation at school since it was now literally a prison. Holly J opens her computer and logs into Skype and sees that Sav isn't logged in. She then texts him and asks to speak with him on Skype.

Holly J doesn't have to wait long for Sav to get on to Skype.

"Hey, Holly J. Your text said you wanted to talk on Skype."

_Wow, that was quick. The faster this is over, the better. _

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, you mentioned that. What's up?"

"Do you think we can end our agreement to date until the school year is over?"

_There you go you said it._

"Holly J, what's wrong? I thought that everything was going great between us. Please don't tell me Declan is back in town trying to win you back and playing prince charming."

"Don't make Declan the scapegoat."

"So let me guess, Declan comes back into town and says a few words and gives you a few kisses and you're under his spell?"

_Well, that is really what happened._

"We never made each other any promises. Remember no parents, no commitment?"

"Yeah, but, I thought that…"

"You wanted it to be more and more than I can give you."

"No, it's not that. It has everything to do with your so-called knight in shining armor coming back into town."

"Sav, I never meant to hurt you."

"Don't spare my feelings, you never cared for me. I was just a warm body that you would dump like a hot potato as soon as Mr. Moneybags came calling again. This is just great."

"Sav, I hope that we can still be friends."

"Save it, Holly J. I don't need a friend like you." Sav then disconnected from Skype. Holly J sighs.

"Holly J! Thank goodness, you're on Skype."

"What's the matter Fiona?"

"Declan is pacing and checking his phone every few minutes. I don't think my floors and I can take much more pacing. I think it has something to do with you even if he won't say why. I've never seen him like this about any girl before. Can you come over please?"

_Aw, he's worried about us._

"I'll be there soon."

The End Of Chapter 2. To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

It Was Worth It In The End

Chapter 3

By Jiberty Fan

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi", Holly J and Declan would be the power couple that they are and deserve to be. I also know that a lot of people are talking about "Love Lockdown" at the moment. I don't think that what we saw on the show was rape which is a very serious issue and certainly not an issue that should ever be dealt with lightly. I think that if Holly J didn't want Declan on some level that she would've pushed him away and really defended herself in some way but, she didn't. I don't think it's ever a good idea to prop up one character while destroying another character. I don't like seeing Declan being written as the bad guy when he's not. I also don't think Holly J wants to be thought of as someone who's cheated on their boyfriend which has more to do with her reputation than anything that remotely involves Sav. It's okay if anyone reading this doesn't agree with me as everyone is entitled to their own opinion. This is just my opinion on what happened during "Love Lockdown" and I am sure we will get more answers next week. I also have to say that Declan does know how get and keep people talking. As a writer, I am more concerned with the quality than the quantity of a chapter or chapters. The character's thoughts are in Italics. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story as a favorite. I own nothing. Please read and review.

Holly J didn't know if her mother would let her take the car to visit the Coyne's or in reality just Declan with money being tight and gas still being high. _Declan's worth it and you know it._

"Mom, can I go over to Fiona's?" _I'd better leave Declan out of this._

"Why?"

"Just to hang out."

"I guess that it will be alright."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised, Holly J."

"I know that money is tight right now."

"You worry too much, you're 17. You've worked hard; you deserve to have a little fun."

"Thanks."

Holly J then made the ride over to Declan and Fiona's in record time in part because if by fate it had stopped raining and become a beautiful night which Holly found to be fitting because for the first time in months she was actually happy. She heard her skip a beat as she went to Fiona's door. She rang the doorbell and soon after a concerned Fiona opened the door and let her in.

Declan wasn't paying much attention and didn't notice the surprise visitor who was there to see him. Holly J went right to the couch where Declan was.

"I heard that someone was pacing around all because of me."

"Fi, didn't I say that this was none of your business?"

"You did, but, the floors and I can't deal with any more pacing. Holly J's not here to see me."

Fiona left quickly and hoped for the best for her brother and best friend.

Declan and Holly J were both oddly timid about making the first move in a conversation that they couldn't avoid.

"I love you, Holly J and it took me awhile to wrap my head around the fact that you were dating Sav…"

"I broke up with Sav on Skype today."

"Damn, that's harsh."

"It wasn't so hard but, it's going to be awkward working together for student council."

"There's that sparkle in your eyes that's been missing."

Holly J gave Declan smile and asked a question of her own to him.

"So did you date any cute girls in New York?"

"No." There was no hesitation in his voice

"You look surprised, Holly J."

"Mr. Coyne, don't you have a reputation to upkeep?"

"You have my heart Miss Sinclair. Feelings don't go away just because we choose to ignore them." _She still doesn't see how special she is. There is no woman in New York like Holly J._ Declan leaned in and kissed her gently.

"So what are we supposed to do now about us?" You're in New York and I am stuck at Degrassi."

"I can't imagine you getting stuck anywhere. You're the person who will always find their way out and you wouldn't give up until you've got what you wanted."

Holly J laughed.

"You know it's true. You and I think alike, Holly J."

"I really missed my partner-in-crime."

"I missed being your partner-in-crime."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I didn't know there was one."

"New York and Toronto aren't next door to each other and we can't be partners in crime and Degrassi's power couple when we're apart."

"Since when did you get so into labeling us? Remember this is us, not high school."

"What? Being the power couple and scheming together was fun."

"Sav wasn't up to your high standards?"

"It'll be worth it if you stay, I promise."

"Then just ask me to stay."

The End Of Chapter Three. To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

It Was Worth It In The End

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 4

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi", Holly J and Declan would be the power couple that they are and deserve to be and that they would have a storyline that doesn't put either of them in a negative light just to get ratings and attention on the fan boards and forums. I think Holly J and Declan are a compelling couple to me even without drama. As a writer I am more concerned with the quality of writing opposed to quantity. Thank you to those who have read and reviewed and added my story as a favorite. The character's thoughts are in Italics. I own nothing. Please read and review.

Holly J looked stunned by what Declan had just said. _I can't let him leave New York and Vanderbilt Prep just so he can hang around me for a few months._

"Wow, I never thought that I would make the unflappable Holly J. Sinclair speechless."

"I guess there's a first time for everything. I can't let you do this."

"The decision isn't yours to make, but, I do want your input. You're right we can't be Degrassi's power couple when I'm in New York."

"I don't know how much power any student has right now. School is a virtual prison and I am partly to blame."

"You?"

"Yes, Sav and I were busted by a cop at Vegas night. I was in a state of undress." _Well, he was going to find out about that eventually._

"Were you drunk or anything?"

"No, but, I wish I could say that I was." Holly J could hardly look Declan in the eyes and he saw the complete look of shame on her face and in her lowered eyes. _She's suffered enough, I can tell. She's telling you this because she loves you and wants to be honest with you._

"Declan, please say something."

In response to Holly J, Declan gave Holly J a passionate kiss which she didn't expect but welcomed whole heartedly.

"We all do things that we aren't proud of sometimes including me. I took your advice to heart."

"What advice?"

"You accused me of throwing money at my problems."

"My mom is helping set up a foundation to help inner city kids. You can't take it with you, right?"

"There were no cute girls that you met through your new charitable endeavor?'

"I've been a monk." _All because of you, Holly J._

"I can't be the deciding factor in you staying here."

"Holly J, you were always going to be a factor I'm sorry to break that to you. You really like to make things hard for yourself, don't you?"

"No, I'm practical."

"You're the woman that I want, can't you see that?"

"I know that."

"So what's the problem here, Holly J?" I don't see one. We still love each other and we should be together in the same city and you know it too because you wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"I'm asking you to do too much here, Declan. Or at least it feels that way to me."

"It's only too much if I feel that it's too much but, it's not. It's exactly what I want."

"Give yourself 24 hours and I'll go along with whatever you want."

Declan gave Holly J a small laugh. "I've had a lot of time to think about this and about us without you and I know that I'm not half as good without you."

"No, I meant a day here in Canada."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want you to make sure that you are making the right decision for yourself and not all because of me."

"What if I've already made up my mind?"

"I still want you to stay here for a day just to make sure that this is what you really want. I am doing this because I love you, you do realize that right?"

Declan nodded yes. "You drive a hard bargain, Sinclair."

"I know and that's exactly why you love me."

"You know we still have a fairytale to live out right?"

"The fairytale will start after tomorrow and it will be everything that you want it to be. I already promised you that. I should go, it's getting late."

"You can't stay a little longer?"

"No, I'm surprised my mom let me out of the house to come over here since it's not for work or school."

"Declan, don't look so disappointed. This is something to look forward to. You were the one who told me that everything that we were going though would be worth it when we're back together. "

"You do know how I feel about waiting, right?"

"You're not a big fan of waiting. You're more of take the bull by the horns kind of guy. Well, you've met your match and I love you all the more for it Mr. Coyne." Holly J gives Declan one last kiss goodbye and heads out of the Coyne residence and begins the drive back home.

The End Of Chapter 4. To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

It Was Worth It In The End

Chapter 5

By Jiberty Fan

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi" Holly J and Declan would be the power couple that they should and deserve to be and she wouldn't be dating Sav or in any storyline with Sav. He needs to be in a storyline where he isn't dating or trying to date someone. I am more concerned with quality over quantity in my writing. I am glad to see so many people are reading this fic and it is always good to see and read reviews because it lets me know that people are reading my fic. The character's thoughts are in Italics. Please read and review.

Declan Coyne thought that this particular Saturday was going to last an eternity and he wasn't exactly known for being the most patient guy. Declan sighed out loud just as Fiona walked in.

"Oh, no, Declan, what did you do now? I know that you want Holly J back in the family and I do too."

Declan hated to disappoint his sister.

"She wants me to think about it for a day."

"That's smart of Holly J."

"Great! So you're taking her side too?"

"I didn't say that Declan. Calm down."

"Enlighten me, Fi."

"Holly J doesn't want to be the only reason that you stay here Declan. She wants you and you alone to make the decision to stay. Holly J probably feels like you're giving up a lot to move back to Canada."

"Well, you're here too and Mom would rest easier knowing that I'm here. I've been a terrible brother to you, abandoning you after what happened with Bobby…" Declan couldn't finish that sentence.

"You're too hard on yourself, you did nothing wrong. It's okay for you to have your own life, Declan. I understand. I've got to learn to fight my own battles sometimes."

"Why do I feel like I am getting off too easy here, Fiona?"

"No one got off easy here. You were miserable. She was miserable. Holly J seemed to perk up when I told her that I still expected her to marry you someday."

Fiona loved seeing a look of surprise on Declan's face.

"You told her that?"

"She needed to hear that, her heart was just broken. I could tell. I think that everyone at school could see that except for maybe Sav."

Hearing Sav's name along with Holly J's made him feel suddenly sick to his stomach and Declan had trouble hiding it.

"Declan you look like you're about to be ill and want to tear Sav's head off all at the same time."

"So I was a little jealous." Declan shrugged.

"Whatever you say. I bet you couldn't wait even five minutes before you started scheming to break them up."

_Well, yeah, that is true. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for Holly J._

"And I have a feeling that you would've been a more than willing partner in crime in that scheme."

"Anything for my brother and future sister-in-law."

"Why don't we work on unpacking? It will make the time go by faster. I know you can't wait for it to be Sunday." Fiona smiled knowingly.

_You're not kidding. Holly J and I get a second chance and I don't think that Holly J will ever actually know how much that means to me._

Seeing the happy and hopeful look on Declan's face was a welcome change from the big brother who called her a few months ago crying from a broken heart.

"I know that you really love her."

In another part of Toronto, Holly J was happier than she'd been in months.

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this year isn't going to completely suck. Well, things are looking promising finally for the first time all year. Declan's back. You got what you always really wanted right? Isn't that all that matters in the end? This whole waiting a day thing for Declan to stay for himself and solely for you is just killing you isn't? You and your great ideas. First you decide to go on a "break" and now this._

Holly J sighed. She took out her favorite photograph that she had of Declan with his arms wrapped around her in New York. _That was the best summer ever. Yes and now you get to make new memories. _Holly J grew restless after a few hours and she couldn't concentrate on her homework. _Being the first person to break doesn't mean that you're a weak person; don't you see that by now?_

She decided to go and ask her mother to go to Fiona's again.

"Weren't you just there last night?"

"We're in all the same classes and Declan's back in town as well."

_Well, she was going to find out eventually wasn't she? I may as well be honest. If you love someone you shouldn't have to hide it from your family._

"I thought that boy broke your heart. You seemed to be moping around for awhile even though Sav seemed to be more than willing and able to be there for you."

"I wasn't completely innocent there, Mom. Trust me. Being there for someone is great but, everyone needs a little space to sometimes to try and figure things out."

"Your debating skills have convinced me. Have you heard from Yale yet?"

"No. What brought that up?"

"What kind of mother would I be to you if I didn't at least tell you to reach for the stars? Besides you've dealt with more than your fair share of disappointments lately."

"I know I can't always get what I want Mom, but, it's worth it to try even if I fail."

Mrs. Sinclair hands over the car keys and Holly J heads out the door and over to the Coyne's.

_You're breaking your own rule. I would break any rule for Declan Coyne and that's really scary to me sometimes. _Holly J sighed as she reached the Coyne residence. _Well, here goes._

Holly J stood at the door for a few moments before ringing the doorbell. Holly J's heart was beating fast not out of fear but finally out of happiness.

_Well, you can't just stand there all day._

Holly J rang the doorbell and the Coyne twins shrugged as they weren't expecting to have any visitors or to be receiving any packages that day. Declan with Fiona close by then opens the door and is surprised to see Holly J standing before him.

"Holly J, I thought we agreed or rather you wanted me to spend a day here alone to make sure that I wanted to stay here…" Holly J interrupts him with a kiss.

"Have you had enough time?"

Declan kisses her instead of responding.

Seeing everything unfold between her brother and her best friend made Fiona smile.

_Welcome back to the family, Holly J._

The End Of Chapter 5. To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

It Was Worth It In The End

Chapter 6

By Jiberty Fan

Author's Notes: I am more concerned with the quality rather than the quantity when writing a fic. Thank you to those who have taken the time to read and review the previous chapters. To those who are reading and not reviewing any writer likes some feedback and there are no wrong answers here but, I also don't believe in maliciously attacking anyone's work either. The character's thoughts are Italics. I own nothing. Please read and review.

Declan didn't want pull back from the kiss but he needed to breathe. He missed the feel of Holly J's lips against his immediately. He went to kiss Holly J again but she stopped him.

"What? This is right. You know it is."

"Not in the living room, Declan."

Declan sighed. "You win."

"Let's put in this way, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want you, Mr. Coyne. Can I help supervise the unpacking?"

Declan loved seeing the look of hopeful anticipation in Holly J's eyes. It made him want her even more if that were actually possible.

For her role Fiona Coyne stayed back and let them have their moment even though she could hardly contain her joy at seeing her brother and Holly J finally getting back together.

"Fi, you look like a happy child on Christmas morning."

"So do you Declan. Welcome back to the Coyne family, Holly J." Fiona decides to give the reunited power couple some time alone.

Holly J remembered the first time that Fiona told her that she was going to marry Declan and she thought that Fiona was trying to comfort her in the only that she knew how by forcing her to remember how happy and in love she and Declan were.

"Is this going to be the running family joke?"

After the Tinsley situation earlier this year Declan wanted to calm Holly J down as quickly as possible.

"No joke at all, Holly J. This will be like a fairytale…a dream come true after a lot of hard work that is. You just have to trust me, Holly J."

"No risk and no reward, I guess."

"Exactly, Holly J." Holly J had to get completely used to Declan's intense stare again. Sometimes she really felt like the only person in the room even when she was far from it.

Declan then took Holly J's hand and they went to finish unpacking. _She absolutely no idea how much happiness that this brings me and for some reason I don't think she ever will._

Degrassi's power couple made record time in finishing unpacking mixing in setting up Declan's new room with some gentle, quick almost stolen kisses.

"We're done Declan. I still can't that you gave up New York, Vanderbilt Prep just so you could come back to Canada. "

Holly J was still slightly dumbfounded by the whole thing.

"So we're back to what I gave up again?" Declan sighed. _Holly J still doesn't see that I would do just about anything for her. Maybe you should tell her again._

"Holly J, don't you remember when I told you that I would do just about anything for you?"

"Yeah, but I can't expect you to just leave your whole life behind in New York just so you can hang out with me for a few months."

"What do you mean by only a few months? We will be going to Yale together even if you don't quite believe it yet." Declan smiled knowingly.

"Where's that famous Sinclair self-confidence?"

"I'm realistic. A lot of people apply to Yale."

"This doesn't sound like the woman that I am completely in love with."

"In case you haven't noticed a lot has changed since last year."

"What changed Holly J? Did we fall out of love? Because I never did and you wouldn't be here right now if you didn't want this to work."

"It can't be that simple. There's got to be some obstacle somewhere especially given the year I've had so far."

"It really can be that simple. You are making an obstacle when there really isn't one, Holly J. We've certainly overcome a lot this year and I also told you it'll all be worth it when we are back together again. Holly J sighed. _Declan's right. Maybe you should start listening to him more often. _

Before Holly J can respond Declan kisses Holly J passionately.

The End Of Chapter 6. To Be Continued…

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

It Was Worth It In The End

Chapter 7

By Jiberty Fan

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi", Holly J and Declan would be the power couple that they should and deserve to be and Sav would have more to do than just being someone's boyfriend. As a writer, I am more concerned with quality opposed to quantity. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic or added this fic as a favorite. I own nothing. Declan's thoughts are in Italics. Please read and review.

Declan Coyne didn't want to stop this kiss but he needed to. It was hard to stop because for the first time in a few months he felt hope and joy in his life.

"Declan! Why did you stop?"

"I needed to breathe, Holly J."

Holly J began kissing Declan again and he broke the kiss.

"You can't possibly want this right now, Holly J."

"Why not Declan?"

"What is it that you want?"

"Take the pain away, Declan."

"What pain Holly J?" The idea of Holly J bring in pain terrified Declan on a level that she would never even fully realize.

"Where should I start? Maybe it all started with losing the election."

"You're still the student council president to me and the school wasn't on lockdown when you were student council president."

Seeing the look on Holly's face made him realize just how sorry she was about what happened at Vegas Night.

"I'm sorry Holly J that was a bad example. Sleeping together isn't going to magically fix things, you know. In fact that could just complicate things even further. Sometimes things take time."

"How could things possibly be any more complicated than they already are Declan?"

"I can't deal with you waking up next to me and regretting anything. It's just too painful to even really think about. _If Holly J regretted making love to me if would just kill part of me plain and simple._

"I want my diamond necklace back."

Holly J loved seeing the look of complete surprise and amazement on Declan's face. In fact to her this was just priceless.

"I thought that you hated that necklace."

"I hated what it represented to me at the time, Declan. I didn't want to be a kept woman."

"I would never have kept you from doing anything, Holly J."

"I know that now. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize that."

"And you want this necklace back because…"

"Do I have to spell this out for you Declan?" Holly didn't wait for Declan to respond and just continued.

"I want the necklace back because I love you…so much it scares me sometimes." The last part was more to Holly J herself than to Declan. Holly J couldn't look Declan in the eyes because she was a little afraid of what his reaction might be.

"I kept the necklace, Holly J."

"Why? I don't get it, Declan. You were supposed to get over me, date and marry some rich, spoiled socialite."

"Where's the fun in that Holly J? The Coyne's have been through worse and who knows you might be one someday."

Holly J remembered Declan telling her that in New York after she stormed out after his kiss with Fiona.

"Don't look so surprised, Holly J. I always meant that. I'm not going to propose tomorrow. You need time to get used to the idea and that's fine."

"I still don't get why you saved the necklace, Declan."

"It was always one of my dreams for us to get a second chance and for me to give you back your necklace and the matching earrings to go with the necklace so you have something both old and new that you can look at and touch even when I'm not with you. I want everyone to know that you're my girlfriend and we can be "Degrassi's power couple again."

"That was smooth, Mr. Coyne, almost too smooth. Holly J smiled

"I meant every word, Holly J."

"Prove it, Declan."

That was all Declan needed to hear before giving Holly J a long, passionate kiss.

After a few moments Declan was completely lost in the kiss and he couldn't have been happier.

_I think that everything we went through was worth that kiss and any jewelry that I could ever give Holly J._

The End Of Chapter 7. To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

It Was Worth It In The End

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 8

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi", Holly J and Declan would be the power couple that they should and deserve to be and Sav would have more to do than just being someone's boyfriend. As a writer, I am more concerned with quality opposed to quantity. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic or added this fic as a favorite. There is a bit of dialogue from the show "Greek" that I thought fit in well here. I own nothing. Please read and review.

Holly J sighed and Declan noticed.

"What's wrong, Holly J?"

"I just want to stay here with you in this little bubble and not leave."

"I wish I could tell you that it would that easy Holly J but it isn't. It never is. I don't have all of the answers. This is new for me too, you know."

"How Declan?"

"I never thought that I would find love where it wasn't all about the physical and my name and family's money."

"I would love you even if you were like me and had no money."

"I don't ever want to hear you say anything about money, Holly J."

"Well, we got to be honest, Declan. You're rich and can go to any university in the world with no problems. I have no idea if I'll get into Yale and if I'm lucky enough to get into Yale I still have no idea how I'll pay for it. How long is this supposed to last?"

"Forever."

"How can you say that? We're 17 Declan."

"You wanted an answer and I gave you one Holly J. I'm not afraid to tell you the truth even if you don't want to hear it."

"Why me? Why couldn't you pick another girl to put on a pedestal?"

"Because there is no other girl for me or that even comes close to you."

"Look, maybe I should go, Declan."

"Running away from me and hiding isn't going to change anything. I love you, Holly J."

Part of Holly J knew Declan had won this time and she hated it. Another part of Holly J thought that she would wake up someday and Declan would be gone much like her family's money. On the other hand, Declan was silently praying that Holly J wouldn't walk out on him. He couldn't bare to lose her again. Holly J looked at Declan and then at the door.

"Please don't go, Holly J. I know you're scared of the future and what might happen but in the mean time I think we should try to enjoy the present. That being said I think you needed to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I didn't intend to frighten you."

"I don't think I am good enough for you, Declan. It's not just the money. I am afraid that I am going to lose you." Holly J's voice faded to a whisper. Holly J could barely look at Declan.

Hearing those words from Holly J hurt Declan on a deeper level than Holly J would ever realize.

Declan gently raised Holly J's face so she would have no choice but to look right at him.

"Holly Jeanette Sinclair, I need you to listen to me please. Declan somehow managed to keep his voice calm and gentle even though this conversation was plain and simple breaking his heart inside. For the first time in his life his last name and the family money weren't enough to take away the ache in his heart. "First of all, you are never going to lose me to anyone or anything else. Secondly, I'm not going anywhere without you ever. I just wish you could see how beautiful and special you are. You deserve the best that the world has to offer." Declan looked deeply into Holly J's eyes.

Declan was waiting desperately for a response but truth be told he had all the patience in the world for Holly J.

"You always know how to make me feel better, Declan. I just didn't want to be thought of as some gold digger…"

Declan heard enough and gave Holly J a gentle, welcoming kiss that quickly became passionate. Declan really wanted the kiss to defuse the tension that he could feel in the room and in Holly J's body and mind.

Holly J finally relaxed in Declan's arms and rested her head on his chest.

"I really do love resting here with you Declan but, I'm starving."

"We can order some take out, Holly J, your pick."

"Pizza, no, what about Chinese or that new Greek place?"

This was as lighthearted a conversation as they'd had all day and Declan loved watching her thoughts go from one type of cuisine to the next. Declan got out his credit card but Holly J stopped him.

"My treat, please, Declan."

"Okay, Holly J whatever you wish."

The End Of Chapter 8. To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

It Was Worth It In The End

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 9

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi", Holly J and Declan would be the power couple that they should and deserve to be and Sav would have more to do than just being someone's boyfriend. As a writer, I am more concerned with quality opposed to quantity. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic or added this fic as a favorite. I own nothing. Please read and review.

"Declan, you're not eating your pizza, is something wrong?"

"No, Holly J."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, HJ. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You won't let me get away with anything. You make me want to be the best person that I can be."

"That still doesn't explain why you're not eating."

"I'm really happy Holly J, the happiest that I've ever been."

"I'm sorry about earlier…" Holly J's voice trails off.

"You're right, Holly J. We do need to think about the future but we also need to focus on the present."

"We've wasted so much time. No, I've wasted so much time."

"It's okay, Holly J. It was just too much too soon for you. I just needed you to know that I love you and in my family love is shown through material things."

"I want my diamond back."

"I haven't forgotten about that, far from it in fact, Holly J."

Holly J saw the mischievous look in Declan's eyes.

"What do you have planned this time, Declan?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"I don't like surprises Declan."

"How can you say that when you don't know what your surprise is?"

Before she could respond Declan kissed her.

"It's nothing over the top, I promise, Holly J."

"I didn't say that I didn't like over-the-top, every girl wants to feel special just not every five minutes because the gifts lose their meaning."

"I understand, Holly J."

"I would be happy with whatever you give me Declan really." Holly J looked deeply in into his eyes giving Declan her full attention.

"I just wanted the very best for my girl."

"I know that now. I just wish that I would've realized it earlier."

"You're too hard on yourself, HJ."

"If I am not going to push myself no one else would…except for you."

Declan smiled. "You would expect nothing less."

"You're right. I didn't think that I would get to have a dinner date with you for awhile. This really means a lot to me Declan more than you realize." The look of happiness on Holly J's face was not lost on Declan.

"I think Skype works great when it's needed."

"It does, but nothing ever beats having you right here and being able to know you're in the same city with me and that I can hold your hand and get a kiss from you whenever I want to. I know that you gave up a lot…" Holly J's voice fades to a whisper.

"Holly J, you're the first person who showed me that family is great and all but that it's okay for me to have my own life and that my family can't be all that I have. I told Fiona that awhile ago but, I didn't see how that applied to my own life until now."

Just then there was a knock at Declan's door.

"Hey, Declan and Holly J open up."

"Fi's back."_ My sister always knows somehow just when to make an entrance. _

Holly J opened the door for Fiona who wasn't sure what she would see when she walked in.

Holly J and Declan both laughed when Fiona looked at them with a confused look.

Declan had to compose himself before continuing. "We're both fully clothed Fi, you don't have to close your eyes. We ordered pizza, do you want some?" Holly J and Declan thought the look on Fiona's face was priceless.

"What were you expecting Fiona? Not everything in a relationship is solely about sex."

The idea of giving herself so completely to anyone still frightened Fiona even though the abuse at the hands of Bobby was months ago. She liked seeing the two people she loved most happy.

"It sure took you long enough to see that Declan."

"Holly J is worth it and waiting isn't so bad."

"You didn't play the waiting game very well Declan." Fiona was not above a little teasing.

"I found that out the hard way, Fi."

"I want to be like you two."

"Fiona, we're not the perfect couple, far from it really." Holly J looked over at Declan who nodded in agreement. It was obvious that Fiona had gone out and had not been around when they argued earlier.

"But when you're in love you feel like you have superpowers. I feel like Declan and I can do anything together."

Hearing Holly J say that in front of him thrilled Declan and made him love Holly J even more if that was possible.

"Do you think you two could do something about the Degrassi dress code? What's the point of having all of these designer clothes and shoes if I can't show them off?"

"Have you talked to Sav at all?"

"No, besides everyone knows that you're the one running the school not him."

"Declan can be my partner-in-crime, my sounding board. That sounds like fun. it's been awhile since we've done any scheming at school, are you in Declan?"

"I'm game, Holly J."

Watching this unfold thrilled Fiona.

Holly J noticed that Fiona still hadn't taken a slice of pizza.

"You can help too Fiona, but you have to have a piece of pizza with us now and then I need to go home."

Declan looked like a sad child.

"You look like a sad child five year old, Declan."

"Are you sure you can't stay Holly J? I could really make it worth your while."

"And that is my cue to leave." Fiona showed her way out half eaten pizza in hand.

"Having take out pizza with you was really more than I could've possibly wanted right now. I don't live with you yet. Anticipation, Declan."

"Wait, Holly J."

"Yes, Declan."

"So being in love with me makes you feel like you have super powers? Then I think that Mr. Simpson's dress code and stupid rules are going down." Declan kissed Holly J goodbye.

Declan stopped the kiss.

"One more kiss, Declan."

Declan happily gave Holly J another kiss.

"I love it when you kiss me like I'm the air that you breathe."

"I feel like we lost so much time that a kiss is a small way to try and get some of that time we lost back. I love you, Holly J."

"I love you, Declan."

"See you on Skype, later?"

"We just spent all this time together, Declan."

"I could never have enough time with you, Holly J."

"I'll see if I can pencil you in after my English paper for Kwan's class."

"That's not due for awhile, right?"

"I just want to get a head start. We always have to be prepared, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart." He kissed her again.

The End Of Chapter 9. To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

It Was Worth It In The End

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 10

Author's Notes: If I owned "Degrassi", Holly J and Declan would be the power couple that they should and deserve to be and Sav would have more to do than just being someone's boyfriend. This chapter is mostly from Declan's point-of-view because I think that we don't get his prospective enough in fanfics or on the actual show. As a writer, I am more concerned with quality opposed to quantity. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic or added this fic as a favorite. Declan's thoughts are in Italics. I own nothing. Please read and review.

It was Monday morning and still early or so Declan thought. His cell phone awoke him from the most peaceful sleep that he had in months.

"Declan, are you coming by soon? Otherwise my mother will drive me to school."

_I could never get tired of the sound of Holly J's voice._

"Good morning, sweetheart, yes I will be at your apartment soon."

"Good, because if we don't hurry Sav will be doing the announcements and he keeps telling me that we need some theme music to start out the day."

Declan knew that that announcements were important to Holly J and they became important to him as well although he would've happily welcomed and cherished a little more time alone with Holly J before school started.

He got dressed quickly and made sure to grab Holly J's diamond necklace which he rewrapped to give her back just as she requested. Declan wanted Holly J to have the matching earrings but they had not arrived yet but he wanted her to have a symbol of his love to wear now.

As Declan and the driver got to Holly J's apartment this sense of anticipation and happiness went through Declan. He noticed Holly J was closing and locking her apartment door and racing to the car.

"Good morning, Mr. Coyne."

Holly J gave Declan a quick kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good morning, Miss Sinclair. Do you think we have time for a coffee run before school?"

"I wish we did, Declan, maybe we can go after school."

"You know Holly J; I really wouldn't mind hearing Sav's new Degrassi theme music just once."

"But, I would mind. Did I tell you he dressed up as cupid for Valentine's Day and did the announcements dressed up as cupid?"

Declan tried not to laugh too much at the image that Holly J was describing.

"You couldn't tell Sav that the theme music might be more appropriate for a side project and not for the halls of Degrassi?"

"I was trying to be nice, Declan."

"Holly J, he's not a puppy and since when are you afraid to hurt someone's feelings with the truth?"

"We just need to hurry so that doesn't happen. I want you to have a great first day back at Degrassi and that starts with the announcements and getting your schedule."

Holly J and Declan managed to get to school on time despite the Monday morning rush of traffic. The driver stopped the car right in front of the school.

Declan hesitated as he got out of the car.

"Before we go to school today Holly J, I have something for you."

"You really didn't have to, Declan."

Since they were in a hurry Holly J rushed to open her gift.

It was the diamond necklace that had earlier sent her over the edge, but knowing that Declan really loved and cared about her and only her was something that she failed to see before.

"Can you put the necklace on for me, Declan?"

As Holly J requested Declan put her necklace on and kissed her again when he was done.

"That necklace goes just beautifully with that uniform, although we promised Fiona we would work on getting rid of the school uniforms which we will."

As Declan took Holly J by the hand he also noticed that his grandmother's bracelet was also on her wrist which was exactly where he wanted it to be.

Declan and Holly J noticed some other kids who were also there early and while there were some stares from the other students no one said anything directly until they got into the building.

Chantay was standing nearby and saw the reunited power couple holding hands.

"Declan, Holly J, can I get an interview for the Anti-Grapevine?"

"It's not big deal, Chantay. I'm not going to kiss and tell."

"You're here, Declan at school and in a uniform which tells me it is a big deal and you are ever the gentleman, I respect that. Welcome back to Degrassi."

"I take it she's on team Declan and not on team Sav. She could also help us with the school uniforms issue, that's what we can talk about in our interview. People here listen to Chantay regardless of her interview style." Declan gave Holly J a warm smile and a quick if forbidden kiss.

Holly J broke the kiss looked at me with a strange look as everyone knew a kiss between students in the school building could mean big trouble for both of us. Before Holly J could begin to scold me I spoke.

"I wanted my goodbye kiss, Holly J, that's all, nothing else. I'll see you at lunch time." Declan looked so innocent with his blue eyes pleading for mercy and forgiveness that Holly J didn't even bother to argue which was exactly what he was hoping for.

_What Principal Simpson doesn't see won't hurt him; at least that's my motto. A great welcome back to Degrassi it has been so far indeed._

The End Of Chapter 10. To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

It Was Worth It In The End

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I am more concerned with the quality rather than the quantity when writing a fic. Thank you to those who have taken the time to read and review the previous chapters and my other fanfics. To those who are reading and not reviewing any writer likes some feedback and there are no wrong answers here but, I also don't believe in maliciously attacking anyone's work either. I do think that reviews often equal more fanfics to read. Declan's thoughts are Italics. I own nothing. Please read and review.

"Welcome back, Declan."

"Thank you, Chantay."

_Now is time to bring out the famous Coyne charm._

"So you're back to finish up at Degrassi after all?"

"Yes, let's just say that I missed Degrassi a lot more than I thought that I would."

"You must have a really great reason to leave New York."

"You only get to go to high school once and I found that you never know what might happen until you give something or someone a chance."

"Good enough."

"What do you want this senior class's legacy to be?"

"I don't want our class to be remembered as the class where the seniors and everyone else had to wear uniforms all the time and never got to do anything fun like a have an end of the year prom or a coffee house or an open mic night. I know that people make mistakes myself included but, I would hope that a person can grow from their mistakes and get the chance to show that they've matured and are trying to be responsible and that the actions of a few people shouldn't mean that everyone gets punished and suffers as a result."

"Thank you, Declan."

"Anything else, Chantay?"

"That was great, thank you for your time today."

In another part of Degrassi, Holly J sighed out loud. Patience was not one of Holly J Sinclair's virtues and while she would never tell Declan herself she wished that they could've done the Anti-Grapevine interview together with Chantay.

Holly J was in a rush to get to the caf today because to her that meant time with Declan without a million things to do for a least an hour.

"Well, how was the Anti-Grapevine interview? What did you and Chantay talk about?"

"You really don't like to wait, do you Holly J?"

"No and I am sure that you can't wait to tell me all about it."

"I could that she wanted more than anything to ask about you but we talked about the senior class's legacy and the school being on lockdown. I think it went well. I sent you a link to your phone and e-mail."

"Has anyone else seen the interview, Declan?"

"Chantay just posted it and I told her that I wanted to be the first person to know it was posted. I haven't even seen it yet. I know how my Presidenta always likes being first."

"Exactly." The look of mischief on Declan's face wasn't lost on Holly J.

"I know you're still in charge of student council even if your title says otherwise. Do you think that we could go to the media immersion classroom to watch the interview?"

"I thought that you would never ask. I am sure Ms Dawes who's currently the head of the drama department will be willing and able to help."

As expected, Ms. Dawes was willing to let Holly J and Declan watch the Anti-Grapevine interview and Declan was surprised when he didn't have to bring on the Coyne charm but he and Holly J promised to be quick and hurry back to the Caf.

After watching the interview, Holly J beamed with pride much like she did after the success of his play not so long ago.

"You were great, Declan. I can't wait until everyone sees your Anti-Grapevine interview I really do like the idea of a Degrassi coffee house but, I still have to work with Sav for student council and we are really just two people in two different places."

"In other words, he's still mad at you for breaking up with him?"

"I don't think that he wants anything to do with me at all."

"And that would be so terrible because, HJ?"

"We could use all the help that we can get right now."

"I know, Holly J." Declan gave Holly J's hand a gentle squeeze and looked Holly J in the eyes with a mix of love and concern on his face. Declan Coyne also knew now that he couldn't fix everything for Holly J or fight his Presidenta's battles but, that didn't mean that he didn't want to help in any way possible.

"I don't think that Sav wants to be remembered as the worst student council president ever, Holly J. I am sure that he would like the school lockdown to be over too."

Holly J hid a look of surprise as Declan spoke because she remembered that despite being overwhelmed at the beginning of the school year that Holly J remembered that Sav told her himself that he didn't want to be remembered "as the worst student council president ever" which were his exact and own words.

Holly J and Declan quickly headed back to the Caf for the remainder of their lunch period with Declan slightly behind. Declan and Holly J returned just as the bell rang.

Holly J then decides to give Declan the kiss that she felt that he had more than earned.

Declan broke up the kiss quickly but grinned up at Holly J.

"What was that for?"

"You earned your coffee date at the Dot, Declan."

The End Of Chapter 11. To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

It Was Worth It In The End

By Jiberty Fan

Chapter 12

Author's Notes: I am more concerned with the quality rather than the quantity when writing a fic. Thank you to those who have taken the time to read and review the previous chapters and my other fanfics. To those who are reading and not reviewing any writer likes some feedback and there are no wrong answers here but, I also don't believe in maliciously attacking anyone's work either. I do think that reviews often equal more fanfics to read. There is a bit of dialogue from "That 70's Show" in this fic that fit both Eric and Donna and Dolly J well in my opinion. Declan's thoughts are in Italics. I own nothing. Please read and review.

Declan Coyne was waiting for the school day to end because to him this meant much needed time with Holly J without interruption but he also knew that Holly J wouldn't want him to be slacking off because of her. Declan wanted nothing more than for his muse to be proud of him and during the interview for the Anti-Grapevine he remembered just how badly Holly J felt about her role in the infamous Vegas Night even though in public she always put on a brave face.

The bell ending officially ending the school day rang. Declan knew that his Presidenta was going to be doing three things at once minimum and so he knew that it was important that time not be wasted.

Declan saw the town car waiting for him and got in quickly. He was surprised by a kiss from Holly J who had somehow beaten him out of Degrassi today.

"What was that for?"

"Good afternoon, to you, Mr. Coyne."

"Did you check your phone, Holly J?"

"No, not yet. Let me guess, you managed to leave me a message despite Mr. Simpson's no-cell phone policy."

"Yes, I did." Declan smiled mischievously.

"I won't ask how you did it, Declan. Wait, this isn't anything like the last time that we listened to my cell phone message with you is it?"

"I remembered that, that message was classic. I loved it."

"Why can't you just tell me what you said?"

Holly J knew quickly that she wasn't going to win this battle and so she listened to the voicemail and was happily surprised by its contents.

"Good afternoon, beautiful, I hope that you're having a great afternoon. I love you."

"See, HJ, all surprises aren't bad."

Holly J notices that they are not headed toward the Dot.

"Declan, where are we going?"

"I thought that it would be more private and more fun to work at Fi's condo today."

"Declan, we have work to do."

"Oh, I know and work we will."

"Good looks and charm will only get you so much, Declan."

"I know. You taught me that."

"I can't wait until the Degrassi student body hears your interview with Chantay."

"My presidenta deserves to have some fun during her last semester at Degrassi."

Holly J rested her head on Declan's shoulders much like she did a few months ago even though it seemed like it happened an eternity ago.

"I am so happy to be this close to you again."

"I really hated being at Degrassi, but now that you're here, now it's going to be great. After Vegas night…"

"Holly J, about Vegas Night, Sav and all that stuff, I don't care, okay? I just want to be with you."

Declan leaned into to give Holly J a kiss.

"We're here and we've got to get to work, Declan."

"Life isn't fun when it's all work and no play, HJ."

"I'm not going to argue with that, Declan. Now we've got work to do." Holly J rewarded Declan with both a kiss and a smile.

"Yes, Miss Presidenta." Declan grabbed Holly J's hand and smiled as he went into Fiona's condo.

_I am such a lucky guy. Sometimes I can't believe that Holly J is with me._

The End Of Chapter 12. To Be Continued…


End file.
